L'Ultime Parodie
by Arkel
Summary: Lors d'une halte dans la plaine Félicité, les Chimères peuvent discuter entre elles. Ifrit semble avoir un problème! mais quel est t'il? new chapitre 5! C'est la fin!
1. Chapitre 1: Amours et Chimères

Petit mot d'Arkel : Y'a pas bcp de fics de FFX en français c nul ! Je vais donc résoudre à ça ! Mais pas n'importe quelle fic s'il vous plait : une petite parodie ça ne fait de mal à personne^^

Disclaimer : les persos de ffX ne sont pas à moi et les chimères non plus (bien ke j'essaye chak jour la danse de Yuna pour invoquer Bahamut T_____T) Les persos de Docteur Quinn ne m'appartiennent non plus d'ailleurs. 

Cette fic contient des spoils au niveau des chimères (puisk je parle de celles ki sont cachées dans le jeu)

Dans ma parodie, les chimères parlent ^^ Et je prend certaines libertés (surtout avec Anima) lool 

The show must go on (vive Queen !) 

Chapitre 1 : Amours et chimères

Après avoir parcouru un long chemin, Yuna et ses gardiens commençaient à se sentir fatiguer. Au loin apparaissait la majestueuse, la dangereuse, la fabuleuse plaine Félicité.  La pauvre petite Rikku se plaignait d'avoir mal aux pieds et il y avait un moment que les garçons du groupe réclamaient une pause-pipi et une pause-déjeuner (les mecs aujourd'hui j'vous jure ils sont délicats !!) Yuna décida alors qu'il serait judicieux de s'arrêter à une auberge proche.

Pendant que les autres membres du groupe se battaient pour avoir une place assise, car il y avait grand monde, l'Invoqueuse (traduction française à la…) invoqua (on va dire que j'ai fait une figure de style) toutes ses Chimères. Lorsqu'ils apparurent dont on ne sait où, elle leur fit un grand sourire.

-Mes amies, vous devez sans doute être fatiguées ! Pendant que nous nous reposions, vous avez champ libre dans la Plaine de Félicit ! Mais ne vous éloignez pas trop ! 

-Si tel est votre volont !, dit Bahamut d'une voix grave. 

-Que vous être généreuse, mademoiselle Yuna !, s'exclama Valefore en secouant son bec de joie.

-Faux-cul !, souffla Anima à Valefore en grinçant des dents (Anima est plutôt flippant vous ne trouvez pas ?)

Quant aux autres Chimères, elles furent toutes ravies, à part Yojimbo, qui comme d'habitude n'exprimait aucune expression. Il se disait juste que ce serait une bonne occasion d'aiguiser son sabre et de laisser son chien se dégourdir les pattes.

Voyant que tout allait bien, Yuna rejoignit les autres mais avec beaucoup moins d'entrain, ses chers gardiens ne lui avaient pas garder de place et avaient commencé à faire ripaille.   

Pendant qu'Ixion disputait l'herbe à brouter aux Chocobos et que les Sœurs Magus jouaient aux cartes (bien ouais elles jouent aux cartes, et même que le jeu c'est le rami), Shiva et Valefore restaient à l'écart des autres Chimères qui étaient près de l'auberge.

-Ma chère, vous avez entendu comme ce goujat d'Anima m'a parl ?, s'écria Valefore.

-Oui oui !, répondit Shiva légèrement ennuyée.

En effet, la reine des glaces regrettait que Yuna ait décidé de s'arrêter dans cet endroit. Il n'y avait aucune boutique de vêtements et de bijoux. Elle qui rêvait de s'offrir ce magnifique ensemble qu'elle a vu chez une shop O'aka à Luca. Mais étant donné qu'elle n'avait aucun argent sur elle, ce projet ne pourrait jamais aboutir.

Retrouvons maintenant l'autre groupe formée par Anima, Bahamut, Ifrit et à quelques mètres de là Yojimbo. Apparemment Ifrit avait l'air fort ennuyé, puisque ça faisait un moment qu'il faisait les cent pas tout en grognant des cendres brûlantes. 

-Tu pourrais me demander pourquoi je tourne en rond ?!, gronda  la Chimère de feu à Bahamut.

L'interpellé ne répondit pas. Il restait muet comme une carpe, avec un air fier et les bras croisés.

-Baha !!! Je te cause, merde !!

Bahamut tourna la tête.

-Tu me donnes mal à mon noble cerveau, Ifrit !

-Tant mieux !! Tu sais pourquoi je suis autant sur les nerfs ?! 

Alors Bahamut pointa son auguste doigt vers Shiva.

-A cause d'elle !

Ifrit fut pris d'un grognement plaintif.

-Elle veut plus de moi Baha, que dois-je faire ?

-Comment veut-tu que je te conseille ?!, dit Bahamut en fronçant des sourcils.

Soudainement fortement intéressé par la conversation, Anima accourut. Montrant ainsi sa véritable nature…

-Quoi ?! Quoi ?! Ifrit, t'étais avec Shiva avant?! Naaaan !!! Je te crois paaas !! Vous êtes compatibles ?! Je veux dire… le chaud, le froid… Trop la chance !! Raconte ! Raconte !! 

Vous avez fait quoi ??

Tout en parlant Anima secouait ses chaînes avec un sourire et un regard terriblement sadique, que l'on pourrait comparé à celui d'un spécimen d'ado boutonneux passionné de sites pornographiques.

Ifrit lança un regard dédaigneux à son congénère.

-Tu m'emmerdes, Anima !! De toute façon, tu ne peux en aucun cas m'aider à reconquérir Shiva !!

La Chimère enchaînée prit un air peiné.

-Tu as dû beaucoup souffrir de te faire plaquer comme ça !! Shiva est une forte tête !… Hum…Que penserais-tu d'un stratagème ?

-Un quoi ?

-Un stratagème ! Une mise en scène pour la faire tomber dans tes bras, quoi !

-Imbécile ! Tout seul je n'y arriverai jamais ! Surtout que « tout le monde » n'en a rien à cirer de ce que je pense !!

« Tout le monde » desserra ses majestueux bras.

-Tu parles de moi, Ifrit ?, dit Bahamut. Désolé, mais je ne marcherai pas dans les tromperies sournoises de cette Chimère traîtresse !

-Moi un traître ?!, protesta Anima.  Je suis une Chimère cachée du jeu moi !! Et puis je suis entièrement dévoué à Mademoiselle Yuna !… Très très dévoué même !… Lé mignonne la petite ! 

-Mais tu as servi autrefois Seymour !

-Seymour ?! Jane Seymour dans Docteur Quinn ?!

-Mais non, momie débile !, grogna Ifrit. Seymour, l'autre gracieux à la coiffure débile !

-Ah lui !!, réalisa Anima.  Mais pourquoi parlerait-on de lui dans cette fic ?! Il est pas mort encore ?! On l'a battu trois fois nan ?

-Excusez-moi, Mesdames les Chimères !

-Qui sait que tu traites de meufs, toi !, cria la Chimère de feu.

-Euh nan… Je suis l'auteur de cette fic… et euh… j'aime bien Seymour… c'est vrai ……… que sa coiffure… bon bref ! Mais de là à dire qu'il est gracieux !!

Ifrit montra alors ses dents aiguisées au pauvre auteur qui s'empressa, toute apeurée, de rejoindre l'abri sûr de la narration. Tu me le paieras un jour Ifrit !!

-Même pas peur !

-Pourrait-on reprendre le cours de l'histoire s'il vous plaît ?, demanda Bahamut de son imposante voix.

-W ! Et pi t'arrête les adjectifs comma majestueux, fier pour Baha c'est chiant ! 

Et là, l'auteur répondit à Ifrit que ce n'était pas sa faute si elle trouvait que Bahamut était plus fort que lui (bien qu'en termes de design Ifrit est super) comme il faisait beaucoup plus de dégâts en overdrive, hé h !

-Je vous jure ! Elle est passé où l'objectivité des auteurs ?

Cher Ifrit, où avez-vous déjà vu de l'objectivité dans des parodies ? ^^

-Tu sais où tu peux te la mettre ta parodie !!… Bon on peut revenir à mon problème ?!

Très bien reprenons l'histoire… Ifrit décida donc d'accepter de comploter avec Anima.

-Ha bon je suis sûr de ça ?!

Mais oui Ifrit était tellement désespéré qu'il écouta donc ce que lui dit l'autre Chimère.

-Très bien, Ifrit !, commença Anima. Voici en gros le scénar: Shiva se fait attaquer par un monstre, tu arrives pour la sauver, tu butes le monstre, tu l'enlèves et ensuite……… Hihi !! Faudra que j'emmène ma caméra !!

-Pardon ? T'as dit quoi à la fin de ta phrase ?

-Euh…Non rien du tout !

Que va t'il donc se passer ? Ifrit va t'il reconquérir Shiva ? Comment Anima va mettre son plan en place ? Ixion va t'il manger l'ultime botte de foin ? Qui, dans le groupe de Yuna, aura la dernière part de gâteau au chocolat ? Seymour jouait t'il dans Docteur Quinn ? Vous saurez tout dans le prochain épisode !! ^^


	2. Chapitre 2: Ifrit de la Vega

Petit mot d'Arkel : Les persos de FFX, de Docteur Quinn et de Zorro ne m'appartiennent pas. Dans ce chapitre vous y trouverez toutes les réponses aux questions de la fin du premier épisode  (j'ai bien dit « toutes ») L'horreur parodique suprême peut recommencer !

Chapitre  2 : Ifrit de la Vega

Le silence régnait en maître sur l'auberge. Les regards des serveurs, des cuisiniers et des clients étaient fixés sur la table où étaient assis Yuna et ses gardiens. Ceux-ci avaient chacun une fourchette à la main et regardaient fiévreusement le milieu de la table : la dernière part de gâteau de chocolat s'y trouvait. Une mouche eut la mauvaise idée de parasiter l'ambiance, elle fut écrasée d'un seul coup de tapette par le patron. Attention !… Lâchez les fauves !!!

-Lé à moi !!! 

-Non !! A moi !!

-Dégagez !! C'est moi le plus fort !!

-C'est moi la boss ici ! Alors il est à moi !!

Pendant cinq minutes, là seule chose que virent les clients, ce fut un tas de fumée dans lequel dépassaient des mains, des pieds, un visage se tordant de douleur ou bien furieux. Lorsque les gardiens et Yuna en eurent assez de se bagarrer, la fumée s'estompa enfin, laissant entrevoir un espèce de tas sur le sol.

-Il a un drôle de goût ce gâteau !, dit Rikku en croquant quelque chose.

-Aouh ! Ce que as entre tes dents c'est mon pied !, s'écria Auron en gémissant de douleur. 

-Oh pardon !

-Tidus ?!, fit Lulu.

-Ouiiiii ?

-Tu peux enlever ta main de ma poitrine ?!

-Oups désol ! Vraiment !, dit le garçon en souriant.

Désolé, il ne le resta pas très longtemps car Yuna, dans un élan de jalousie, lui envoya sa fourchette sur la tête. 

-Bon ben il est où le gâteau finalement?!, demanda Wakka en poussant la lance de Kimahri  qui lui ''chatouillait'' les omoplates. 

On regarda partout. La dernière part de gâteau de chocolat semblait n'être nulle part. Puis, soudain, dans un coin (ça rime), on le vit. Oui il était bien là, avec sa crème légèrement poussiéreuse et sa pâte croustillante et fondante sous le palais. 

Alors tout le monde s'élança, mais comme l'un faisait trébucher l'autre, personne n'arrivait à l'atteindre. Et le groupe retomba en masse par terre. Tidus, à plat ventre, tendit courageusement son bras pour atteindre le morceau de gâteau. Ses doigts l'effleurèrent mais deux petites pattes de velours prirent rapidement le morceau avant que le blondinet eut pu faire quoi que ce soit. La seule chose que l'on vit ensuite, ce fut une espèce de petit lion en peluche, dont la queue se terminait par une flammèche, s'enfuir en sifflotant  avec la part de gâteau. 

-Kimahri a compris !, dit Kimahri.

-Ouais bé moi aussi j'ai compris !!, s'écria Wakka. Lulu ! Ton moomba !!!

-Qu'il était kawai !!, s'exclamèrent Yuna et Rikku. (traduc : ''kawai'' c mignon en japonais) 

-C'est ça ! Et en attendant…plus de gâteau !!, annonça Auron tout en remettant ses lunettes calmement pour se donner de la contenance.

Mais laissons-là ces sots et retrouvons donc nos amies les bêt… les Chimères. ^^ 

Anima, tel un metteur en scène, donnait des instructions dans un haut-parleur. 

-BON !! ON VA COMMENCER MAINTENANT !!

-Anima !! Arrête de me crier dans la gueule avec ton truc !! Je suis juste en face de toi !!

-Ah ? Pardon ! Donc pour que les gens aient envie d'aller voir le film, il faut un minimum d'actions ! Tu manques d'élégance Ifrit ! Voyons tiens-toi droit et non pas comme tu le fais ! Té pas un primate !…Té un quoi au fait ? A moitié ours ? A moitié lion ? 

-Et toi té quoi Toutankhamon ? 

-Oui bon reprenons ! Ifrit, il te faut une monture ?

-Une quoi ?, demanda la Chimère de feu.

-Bah une monture ! Pour montrer que té le plus fort, que té le maître ! Ça te changera tiens !

-Et tu m'en a trouvé une ?

-Mais oui !… Ixion !! Ramenez-toi ici !!

A peine avait-il dit cela que le pauvre Anima se retrouva électrocuté par les pouvoirs d'Ixion. Celui-ci arriva peu après, en hennissant. Il semblait très énervé.

-Pour qui te prends-tu pour me parler ainsi ?!, dit Ixion.

-C'est bon ! C'est bon ! Je m'excuse ! 

-Tu as l'air de mauvaise humeur, Ixion !, remarqua Ifrit.

-Ces sales poules jaunes (ndla : les chocobos ^^) ont mangé la seule botte de foin qui restait ! 

Pendant qu'elles parlaient, les Chimères ne firent pas attention au petit Moomba, au ventre bien rempli et fier d'avoir fait un bon repas, qui passait rapidement entre leurs pieds.

 -Ce n'est pas de chance !, dit Anima à la Chimère du tonnerre. Ifrit a besoin de toi, sa vie en dépend !

-Oh ! A ce point ?

-Oui, Ixion ! Et puis je crois qu'en matière de coup de foudre tu t'y connais !

Et la Chimère éclata de rire, fière de son jeu de mots. Malheureusement elle était la seule à le faire.

-Hum !, reprit Anima. En fait, Ixion, tout ce que tu as à faire c'est de porter Ifrit sur ton dos ! C'est simple non ?

-Et en retour j'aurai quoi ?

-Bah, il fera une grillade de chocobos ! (ndla : les pôvres !! )

-Dans ce cas j'accepte ! ^^…Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec ce pot de peinture noire, Anima ?

-Bah je vais te peindre en Tornado ! (cé le cheval de Zorro pour ceux ki avaient pas encore compris)

-Comment ?! Mais tu ne souilleras pas ma noble toison !! 

-Ixion, ça part à l'eau ! -____- 

-Oh dans ce cas …

-La première partie du plan est en place !, fit la momie-Chimère (ndla : wé c nul je sais mé j'en ai marre de répéter Anima) Maintenant il ne reste plus que le monstre !!

Changement de décor… Le vent soufflait doucement dans la petite ville de Colorado Springs, permettant ainsi aux passants de humer l'odeur du crottin de cheval et de se prendre de la poussière du chemin central en pleine figure. Un petit garçon aux cheveux blonds n'arrêtait pas de courir dans tous les sens. C'était le petit Brian. Apparemment il cherchait sa mère.  Il finit par se décider à interroger un jeune homme barbu aux cheveux longs et bouclés qui discutait avec un cow-boy devant le salon, le bras autour du cou d'une ''dame''.

-Hank ! Vous n'avez pas vu Maman ? Il y a quelqu'un qui est malade !

-Désolé petit, dit-il en écrasant un cigare. Je ne l'ai pas vu !

Le pauvre Brian décida alors d'interroger toutes les personnes du quartier.

-Mr Bray ! Vous avez vu Maman ?

Le vieil homme qui était en train de passer le balai fit non de la tête. Au passage, le petit garçon lui acheta quelques bonbons pour reprendre des forces. Loren en fut content : Brian était son meilleur client ^^

Ensuite il courut vers Dorothy qui discutait affaire avec Preston.

-Mlle Dorothy ? Mr Lodge ? Je cherche le Docteur Mike !

-Désolée Brian ! Cela fait un moment que je ne l'ai pas croisée !

-Quand tu la retrouveras, fit Preston avec un sourire émaille diamant , dis-lui que ma banque fait des promotions…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir. Un cri retentit dans la boutique de Jack, le barbier.

-Oscour !!! Il y a un monstre déguisé en Docteur Mike !

 Brian s'élança alors dans la boutique où il trouva Jack armé d'un rasoir et en face de lui il y avait…

-Maman !

-Maman ? Mais qui c'est ce gamin ? Et comment j'ai atterri ici, moi, et dans ce ……… costume !

Le faux docteur Mike porta sa main à ses cheveux et retira la perruque qu'il y avait sur la tête.

-Kyaaa !! Il a les cheveux bleus !!, s'écria Jack apeuré. Et cette coupe de cheveux, même moi je ne pourrai pas la faire !

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ma coupe de cheveux ?! Bon j'en ai marre !! Arkel ?!

-Ouiiiiii ? ^^

 -Qu'est-ce que je fous ici ?

-Tu amuses la galerie… Je plaisante ! Les producteurs ont dû se tromper avec l'actrice qui joue ce rôle et toi, vu que vous avez le même nom !

-Mais si c'est moi qui suis là, qui est …

Dans un autre temps, dans un autre monde…

-Oscour !! Sully !!! C'était pas écrit dans le script ça !!!

Dernier mot d'Arkel : Je présente mes plus plates excuses à Jane Seymour, je n'ai rien contre elle personnellement (à part de s'être marier avec Sully dans la série lol) Un cross-over FFX et Docteur Quinn fallait le faire ! Qui dit mieux ? La suite des mésaventures des Chimères dans le chapitre 3.  


	3. Chapitre 3: A la recherche du nouveau mo...

Petit mot d'Arkel : Je remercie tout ceux qui ont mis un petit post ! Les persos et les chimères ne sont toujours pas à moi. Je tiens à préciser que qu'un certain personnage d'Harry Potter qui apparaît dans cette fic ne m'appartient pas aussi mais ça vous pouvez le deviner ^^ 

Chapitre  3 : A la recherche du nouveau monstre ! 

Le groupe de Yuna était beaucoup trop fatigué pour reprendre la route. La dernière bataille avait été rude. Pour résumer, cela donnait quelque chose comme ça : ''Yuna&friends'' Vs ''The Gato O'Chokola'' (traduction made in France : Yuna et ses potes contre le gâteau au chocolat) Et le winner (trad : le vainqueur) fut Moomba, candidat non officiel, qui réussit à battre le groupe de Yuna avant de s'emparer du dessert du jour. Palpitant n'est-ce pas ? 

-Tout à fait, Thierry ! Tout à fait !

Dehors maraud !!

-Mais euh !

J'ai dit dehors !! Bon où en étions nous ?! Ah oui ! Veuillez m'excuser ! Revenons à nos Chimères ! Un grand casting se préparait pour savoir qui allait être… le monstre !! Mais laissons la parole au grand présentateur Benjamin Castoadici !

-Bonjour à tous ! Bienvenue à l'émission ''A la recherche du nouveau monstre'' ! Vont s'affronter des candidats les plus terrifiants les uns que les autres ! Mais qui va être nomin ? Nous avons également un jury des plus prestigieux ! Veuillez les applaudir bien fort !

Derrière un rideau rapidement installé entre deux arbres se trouvaient Anima, Ifrit et Bahamut, assis derrière un bureau.

-Salut ! Je suis la Chimère Anima ! Je suis le président du jury ! Mes collègues Ifrit et Bahamut en font également partie ! Nous allons de suite évaluer les candidats ! Ifrit, appelle le premier candidat !

-Mais c'est ridicule tout ça !!, grogna la Chimère du feu.

-Ifrit !! On est en direct sur N6 !

-OK ! OK ! Numéro 1 !

Une espèce de petit cactus arriva devant le bureau, exposant fièrement le ticket grossier qu'il avait sur la poitrine… euh sur le tronc. 

-Bonyour !! Yo suis le numero uno! ^^, dit-il en montrant son ticket.

-Mais qu'est-ce que c'est ça ?!, râla Ifrit.

-Du calme, Ifrit !, dit Anima. Laissons-lui sa chance ! Comment t'appelles-tu numéro 1 ?

-Tequila Pampa del Chico !!

-Pampa ?! Cela me dit quelque chose !

-Yo peut vous faire ma representassionn ? 

-Euh… ouais, vas-y !!

Aussitôt Pampa sortit d'on ne sait où une paire de maracas…et se mit à gesticuler tout en chantant un refrain très très simpliste. 

-Un, dos, tres, un paquito pa del ante, Maria !

Le pauvre Ifrit essayait de protéger ses tympans de cette voix cacophonique, Anima restait stupéfait et Bahamut, le museau entre ses mains, semblait être pris de sursauts.

-Ça va, Baha ? , lui demanda Ifrit pendant une pause entre deux couplets.

-Rrrrmmm…

-Pardon ?

-RmmmouOUAHAHAH !!

-C'est moa ou i sé fout de ma gueule ?!, demanda Pampa qui avait arrêté de chanter et d'agiter ses maracas et qui était vert de colère. 

-C'est la première fois que je vois Baha mort de rire comme ça !

En effet, Bahamut se roulait maintenant par terre de rire. Puis, au bout de cinq minutes, revint à sa place, tout aussi calme et froid qu'il l'était auparavant.

-Alors ?!, broncha Pampa.

-Euh…comment dire…, fit Anima en se grattant la tête.

-C'était nul !, dit franco Ifrit.

-Nononon ! C'était très bien, cher Pampa ! Mais… euh c'est votre seule attaque ?

-Je vais aussi l'attaque des 10 000 épines ! Vous voulez que je vous montre ?

-NON !! C'est bon !!

-Héoh ! Pas question ! Il va abîmer la peau de ma sublime Shiva avec une attaque comme ça!

-Monsieur Pampa, il vous manque encore un peu de travail ! Nous sommes désolés !

-Bon yé compris ! Ye me casse !! Vous passez à côté d'une gran artist !

-Suivant !, fit alors Anima en essuyant ses bandages avec un mouchoir.

-Bonjour je suis Mog !

-Casse toi d'ici !!, dirent les trois chimères en même temps. (ndla : pov petit mog)

-Bouh ! T__T

-Oui ?? Vous m'avez appelé?, fit Benjamin.

-Mais non pas toi ! Numéro 3 !

Entra alors un homme aux cheveux noirs, habillé de noir, d'une cape noire et au visage… pâle.

-Euh… Les humains n'ont pas le droit de participer !, dit Anima qui commençait à perdre patience. A moins que vous vous transformez en zombie !

-Participer à quoi ?!, dit l'homme en fronçant des sourcils. On m'a donné un ticket et j'attend ma commande de côtelettes de mouton !

-Mais vous n'êtes pas dans une boucherie Monsieur !!

-Je me disais aussi…

Soudain Lulu arriva en courant.

-Tiens mon oncle ! Que fais-tu ici ?

-Mlle Lulu ?, demanda Anima. Vous le connaissez ?

-Ben oui c'est Severus Rogue, mon oncle !

-Aaaakell !!, rugit aussitôt Ifrit.

-Oui ! Oui ! S'il vous plaît pas, pas taper hein ? ^^

-Encore un cross-over !!! En plus avec Harry Potter !

-Bah quel autre personnage qui est sorcier, habillé de noir et classe pourrait être l'oncle de Lulu ? Ça tient de famille ! Et puis je voulais faire un petit clin d'œil 

-Euh… Excusez-moi de vous déranger !, dit Lulu. Mais je suis venue pour savoir pourquoi mon Mog est revenu vers moi en larmes !

-Bon ben je retourne à la narration mou !

-Oui ! Et moi je retourne à Poudlard !, annonça Severus Rogue. Tant pis pour mes côtelettes !

-Pourquoi des côtelettes de mouton, mon oncle ? Tu en as besoin pour des potions ?

-Non ! Parce que j'aime bien en manger avec de la sauce ! La prochaine fois que je viendrai, ma nièce, tâche d'avoir un décolleté moins affriolant !

Et le sorcier transplana dans son monde d'origine pour retourner à ses prochaines occupations, c'est à dire terroriser les pauvres premiers années qui avaient cours dans un instant. 

-Bah il est bien le décolleté de Mlle Lulu !, dit Anima en bavant.

-En tout cas on a toujours pas de monstre !, ajouta soudain Bahamut.

-Oui ! Et pour mon Mog…

Deux heures après avoir visionné des dizaines et des dizaines de monstres, les pauvres Chimères ne savaient plus où donner de la tête.

Lulu, qui n'avait eu aucune explication tangible pour les déboires de son mog, était  rentré à l'auberge. Après la déception due au gâteau au chocolat, le groupe buvait tranquillement un café.

-Alors Lulu, tu as trouvé?, demanda Yuna avant de croquer dans un petit beurre. 

-Non, rien du tout !

-Désirez-vous boire quelque chose, Mademoiselle ?, demanda une serveuse aux formes généreuses.

-Oui, un thé s'il vous plaît !

La magicienne s'assit à la table tout en jetant un regard soupçonneux à Tidus et à Wakka qui semblaient loucher sur le décolleté de la serveuse qui revenait avec le thé.

-Très jolie cette auberge, fit le décoloré.

-Oui et très très jolie… charpente!, ajouta Wakka. 

En voyant cela Auron, qui touillait son café, eut un rictus narquois puis demanda un peu de sucre à la serveuse qui lui fit un grand sourire.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elles trouvent toutes aux vieux schnock ?!, souffla Tidus à Wakka.

-Je ne suis pas vieux !!, grogna Auron qui avait l'ouïe fine.

-Ça doit être les mèches blanches?!, continua le gardien blond en riant. Ou alors la figure mal rasée?!

Auron s'apprêtait à montrer à ces sales morveux sans cervelle et décoloré de quel bois il se chauffait mais la jeune serveuse posa le sucre sur la table.

-Voilà monsieur ! ^______^ 

-Auroon il a une touche avec la serveuseuh !!, chantonna Rikku. 

Le doyen des gardiens pour garder sa dignité et pour cacher la légère rougeur sur ses joues but d'un trait son café après avoir rajouter au moins 3 ou 4 morceaux de sucres.

-Dites Sir Auron ! Je voulais vous poser une question ?, demanda Yuna pour détendre un peu l'atmosphère. 

-Quoi ?!, bougonna Auron en faisant tourner nerveusement sa tasse.

-Le saké que vous avez dans votre gourde vous vous en servez jamais ?

-Que pour les occasions spéciales… Ou alors pour mes overdrive !

-Ah !

Pendant ce temps, à la recherche du nouveau monstre…

-Non ! Monsieur Nosferatu votre attaque est trop… gracieuse !!, dit Anima de plus en plus fatigué. Suivant !

-Punaise Golgotha, qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ?! Ça va ?

-Ifrit !!! 

Dernier mot d'Arkel : Hé bien nous avons des guest-star de choix dans cette fic ! Golgotha a quitté un instant ff8 pour faire un petit coucou ! Comme dans un premier temps j'avais trouvé ce chapitre un peu court j'ai décidé de rajouter la scène où je taquine un peu Auron. J'espère que ce chapitre 3 vous a plu ! ^^


	4. Chapitre 4: Yojimbo le dernier samouraï

Petit mot d'Arkel : Enfin le chapitre 4 ! Le 5 sera peut-être le dernier. Pour les interludes c'est un pétage de plomb de ma part ! Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont envoyé des reviews et qui m'ont écrit !!

Disclaimer : Les personnages et les Chimères de Final Fantasy ne sont pas à moi et je pense que tant mieux pour eux.

Toutes mes excuses : Michel Sardou, Steeve, Shakespeare, Chrétien de Troyes, Georges Lucas, France Télécom, Tom Cruise et les autres…

Chapitre 4 : Yojimbo le dernier samoura

Interlude 

Alors que les lecteurs assidus de fanfics se demandaient quel(s) bêtises Arkel allait encore

inventer, l'aède Tidus s'avança sur la scène. Et heureusement (malheureusement ?) Tidus avait un… luth. Certes, son costume de troubadour était trop petit pour son corps de surfeur… euh de joueur de blitzball. Certes, ces coulants rouges lui grattaient affreusement.  Certes, un chapeau ridicule surmonté d'un plume de paon était enfoncé sur sa tête, parsemée de cheveux décolorés. Mais il n'en avait cure. Et c'est dans de telles conditions que Tidus commença à faire vibrer les cordes de son luth tel un Orphée et à chanter son histoire.

'_O'aka vous informe que vous trouverez dans son magasin le plus  proche des boules quiès soldées pour seulement 50 gils 90 la boîte.'_, fit un haut-parleur dans la salle.

-Damoiselles et Damoiseaux ! Listen ! This is our story !, chantonna Tidus. Il y a quelque chose de pourri dans le royaume de Spira!

-Hé je suis pas une pourriture !!, s'insurgea Sin.

-Ouais ouais ! Mais… t'es quoi au juste ? Une baleine avec des pattes ?

-Je suis… ton père !!

-Naaaaaaaaan !!

(ndla : j'ai déjà entendu ça quelque part ! Il paraît que ça ne fait rire plus personne !)

Fin de l'interlude 

Un mal affreux rongé les compagnons de Yuna. Un mal vicieux, terrible, qui vous ronge de l'intérieur. En effet ils étaient tous atteints de flegmingite aiguë. Tandis que Lulu et Wakka étaient montés faire un petite sieste selon eux depuis quelques heures, Yuna, Tidus et Rikku jouaient une partie de cartes. Auron et Kimahri étaient partis (ou cachés) on ne sait où. Alors que Tidus allait demander le 'père' à Rikku et crier 'famille', l'auberge fut soudain remuée à nouveau. Wakka et Lulu étaient descendus et se disputer violemment. Enfin c'était surtout Lulu qui criait après Wakka.

-Cinq minutes Wakka ! CINQ MINUTES !!, répétait Lulu.

-Mais… si tu crois que j'ai compté les minutes !, essayait d'expliquer son compagnon.

-C'est sûr que cinq minutes !, s'écria Tidus qui se disait que même lui était capable de faire mieux.

-De quoi ils parlent ?, demanda naïvement Rikku.

-Euh… On verra quand tu seras plus grande !, dit Yuna en se cachant ses joues cramoisies derrière ses cartes.

-T'as pas compris ? Lulu parle, à propos de Wakka, de ses compétence sex…

-Tidus !!, fit Yuna, plus rouge que jamais.

Lulu non loin de se calmer reprit de plus belle.

-Bon sang ! Cinq minutes !!!… C'est ce qu'il me reste comme forfait sur mon portable !, dit la magicienne qui sortit de son corsage un téléphone mobile  sur lequel étaient des stickers de Moomba et de Mog entre autres.

 Des 'oh' d'étonnements se firent entendre dans la salle.

-Pourquoi vous aviez compris quoi ?, demanda Lulu en regardant autour d'elle.

-Je suis désolé, Lou !, continua Wakka. J'avais appelé les copains de blitz à Besaid et on a parlé, parlé… C'est allé très vite !!

-C'est la dernière fois que je te passe mon portable pour appeler des amis, tu entends ?!

-Lou, je t'offrirai un forfait illimit !

-T'es fou, ça marche pas par ici ! Peut-être dans un autre monde où les gens sont trop accros à leur téléphone…

Tidus était tellement étonné que ses yeux faillirent sortir de leurs orbites. Non il avait été idiot, jamais Wakka serait capable de… Bon c'est vrai ! Il ne faut pas beaucoup de cervelle pour… Tidus en était la preuve irréfutable, mais Wakka n'avait pas assez de matières grises pour seulement y avoir penser ! Etant donné que seul le blitzball comptait dans sa vie, tel un Olivier Atton, obnubilé par son ballon de foot et totalement indifférent à sa pauvre petite supportrice Pattie, qui pourtant l'encourage depuis le premier jour s'en perdre espoir.

Mais qui sait après tout… Et là l'auteur fait un petit clin d'œil à ceux qui ont joué à final fantasy X-2 et qui comprennent l'allusion.

Mais ces évènements-là n'ont rien à envier à ceux qui vont se produire prochainement dans la plaine Félicité. Anima n'avait trouvé aucun monstre capable de faire l'affaire et mordait ses chaînes de dépit.

-Graa ! C'est pas vrai !! C'est pas vrai !!, répétait-il.

-Bah il était pas bien le dernier candidat ?, fit Ifrit. Il courrait partout et arrivait à faire du rock et à crier sur du Michel Sardou ! Comment il s'appelait déj ? Sébastien ? Stone ? Steevy ?

-Mais ce sera pas suffisant pour faire peur à Shiva !

Soudain, une idée diabolique vint à l'esprit d'Anima qui venait de jeter un œil circulaire autour de lui et qui s'était fixé sur un point.

-Eurêka !! J'ai trouv !! J'ai trouv !!

-Trouvé quoi ?, demanda Bahamut légèrement endormi.

-Ifrit, Bahamut ! Venez !!

La Chimère entraîna alors ses deux congénères devant Yojimbo, qui testait les capacités de son sabre Zanmato et de ses couteaux sur un tronc d'arbre innocent qui n'avait rien demander à personne.

-Tu pourrais nous rendre un service ?, demanda gaiement Anima à un Yojimbo des plus silencieux. 

Bahamut fronça des sourcils. Yojimbo pouvait mettre en péril son charisme légendaire qu'il s'était forgé depuis quelques final fantasy et cela ne l'enchantait pas du tout.

-Combien ?, fit simplement le samouraï en tendant la main.

-Euh… Quoi ?

-Combien ?, répéta t'il.

Anima se tourna alors vers Ifrit, tandis Bahamut toisait du regard Yojimbo qui était aussi imperturbable qu'un moine méditant sous une cascade d'eau glacée.

-Euh… Je crois que Yojimbo veut de l'argent en échange !

-Mais tu ne nous as pas dit ce que tu attendais de lui, momie débile !

-C'est vrai ! Yojimbo, si tu nous prêtes un moment ton chien, combien tu veux ?

-10000 gils !, répondit derechef le samouraï.

-Mais c'est du vol !!, grogna Ifrit. Tu demandes beaucoup moins à Mlle Yuna ! Avec ce prix-là, j'ai au moins droit à deux Zanmato d'affilée ! Et puis qu'est-ce qu'on s'en fiche de son clébard ?!

En entendant cela, Yojimbo se drapa dans sa cape et commença à s'éloigner.

-Attends !, fit Anima en lui bloquant la route. Ifrit s'emporte souvent ! Tu sais, comme il est là à presque chaque final fantasy son ego en prend un coup ! Nous n'avons pas une tel somme ! Je te propose 2000 gils et le collier que porte Ifrit autour du cou ! C'est une affaire non ?

Yojimbo réfléchit un moment. Quant à la Chimère de Feu, elle mit prestement la patte à son collier.

-Ah non ! Pas mon collier !, cria t'elle.

-T'en achèteras un autre, Ifrit !

-Mais… C'est… Ma mère qui me l'avait offert !

-T'as une mère, toi ??, s'étonna la momie-Chimère.

-C'est d'accord !, coupa soudain Yojimbo.

-Super ! Super ! , s'écria Anima en sautillant. Ifrit, ramène le fric et ton collier !

A contre-cœur, il donna l'argent et le collier au samouraï qui fit une légère courbette pour le remercier. Il siffla alors son chien qui arriva aux pieds de son maître.

-N'oubliez pas de lui donner sa pâtée à 15 heures ! Sinon, il est intenable !, recommanda la Chimère avant de retourner à ses occupations.

-Ifrit, Bahamut, je vous présente notre monstre !!

Cependant, Shiva et Valefore étaient toujours restées de leurs côtés. La reine des glaces aurait bien aimé bronzer un petit peu mais elle risquait de fondre au soleil. Le monde était mal fait. Quant à Valefore, pendant toute la journée, elle n'avait eu de cesse d'allonger son long cou et de regarder en direction d'Anima, Ifrit et Bahamut.

-Ma chère !, fit Valefore. Vous ne trouvez pas qu'il y a beaucoup d'agitation ?

-Quoi ?, fit Shiva en soulevant ses lunettes de soleil.

-Hé bien ! J'ai vu pleins de petits monstres étranges défiler les uns après les autres et il y avait même de la musique !

La Chimère de glace n'eut pas le temps de donner son opinion. Un chien était apparu devant elle, la bave aux babines et du maquillage menaçant sur la figure.

-Aaaah !! Qu'est-ce que ça ?!, s'écria Valefore en voletant au-dessus du sol. Dégage sale bête !

-Oh comme il est mignon !, s'écria Shiva attendrie.

-Mignon ?! Ça ?! Je déteste les chiens… et puis j'y suis allergique ! Eloignez ce monstre !!

-Il ne vous fera aucun mal ! Regardez, il se laisse caresser ! Plutôt sympa pour un monstre !

Aussitôt arriva devant elle Ifrit monté sur Ixion, tous deux noirs comme du charbon.

-Shiva ! Yo vais vous sauver !!, dit-il avec un accent espagnol tout en brandissant son épée.

-Ifrit ! Mais à quoi tu joues ?!

**2ème interlude :**

-Pas question !! Je refuse de monter sur scène habiller comme ça !!

-Sire Auron, je vous assure que vous êtes très élégant en habit de jongleur !

-Tais-toi Wakka !! Espèce de bouffon !!

-Ben oui ! Je suis en bouffon et alors ?

Le spectacle se faisait attendre. Kimahri, qui portait une tenue de vigile et était caché incognito derrière ses lunettes, avait du mal à retenir la foule en délire. Tidus arriva seul sur la scène et fit une annonce au micro.

-Mesdames et Messieurs, je suis désolé mais le show ne pourra pas avoir lieu ! Euh…nous avons une mission à accomplir ! Sauver Spira premièrement !

-On s'en fout de Spira !, s'écria un homme dans la salle juste avant de se faire assommé par Kimahri.

-Et puis…, continua Tidus. Il faut que nous allons régler son compte personnellement à l'auteure de cette fic pour nous ridiculiser délibérément ! Auron y tient beaucoup !

_'O'Aka vous informe que l'on peut signer dans une de ses nombreuses boutiques la pétition du CMPFDF (Contre la Maltraitance des Personnages de Fictions Dans les Fics) et qu'on peut également y trouver toutes sortes de potions à des prix défiants toute concurrence'_, dit un haut-parleur.

Fin de l'interlude (euh vous ne connaîtriez pas un endroit où se cacher ?) 


	5. Chapitre 5: The end of the supplice

Petit mot d'Arkel : J'avais mis cette fic de côté, je suis désolée pour ceux qui suivaient mais ça valait la peine d'attendre, la suite est là En principe on fait les remerciements en fin de fic mais là j'ai envie de faire la rebelle et de le faire au début. Gros mici et pleins de gros gros poutous à mes reviewers, Elmara, LinAngel, Sakura Hiwatari, Marc, Yuna Da killa, Sakuya2004,DesseMew, IthilWilwarin, Originalsin et ceux qui étaient trop timides ou pas assez inspirés pour poster une review (si si il y en a …l'espoir fait vivre)

Chapitre 5 : The end of the supplice (pense pas que ce soit du bon anglais mais c'est fait exprès)

**Petit intermède (vi encore)**

Arkel : Vous allez être contents c'est bientôt fini !

Tidus : Ouf ! Ben dites donc !

Arkel : Mais je compte bien vous en faire baver… jusqu'au bout !

Wakka : Merdeuh !

Arkel : Bon allez c'est parti pour l'opération 'Tous en kilt' (ndla : petit clin d'œil à Sentai School)

Tidus : Tous en kilt !

Wakka : Nyé !

Auron : Nan c'est fini on joue plus là !

Arkel : Chut ! Allez en scène ! Et que le show commence… Pensez à vos fans !

Tidus, Wakka, Auron et Kimahri apparurent alors, de manière forcée, sur scène, en jupe écossaise et munis d'une cornemuse.

Arkel (yeux pétillants d'étoiles) : Waaaah ! Kimahri, Auron, vous êtes tout choux en kilt !

Wakka (soufflant dans la cornemuse) : Pouuuuuueeeeeeeet !

Tidus : Laisse tomber Wakka., tu sais pas jouer. Dites l'auteur j'ai quelque chose à vous demander…

Arkel : Si vous avez des sous-vêtements sous vos kilts ?

Tidus : Non, pas ça…

Arkel : Attention, reste correct, un courant d'air pourrait bien passer dans le coin !

Tidus (mettant les mains sur sa jupe au cas où) : Pourquoi des kilts ?

Arkel : J'en sais rien… Une idée qui m'est venue comme ça… Et puis c'est très drôle !

Tidus : Et euh… Pourquoi c'est toujours nous les mecs qui morflons ?

Arkel : Ah ouais pas bête comme question ça ! Fais gaffe à pas trop te griller les neurones mon cher Tidus ! Vous voulez que les filles en bavent aussi ?

Tidus (conscient qu'il a fait une gaffe) : Non ! Non !

Yuna (cachée derrière le rideau) : Mais t'es bête ou quoi !

Arkel : Très bien ! Allez les filles c'est à vous !

Yuna, Lulu et Rikku rejoignirent leurs compagnons en robe de french cancan et se mirent à danser en soulevant leurs gambettes.

Wakka et Tidus (bave aux lèvres) : C'est pas si mal que ça finalement !

Lulu : Taisez-vous ! Qui aurais cru que je pourrais un jour porter du…. rose !

Yuna (pleurant) : Bouh, j'espère que Papa ne me regarde pas de là haut !

Rikku : Hi ! Hi ! C'est amusant !

Arkel: Bah allez Kimahri!

Kimahri : Hmf ?

Arkel : Toi qui ne te plains jamais, va danser avec Rikku un peu !

Tidus : Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes !

Arkel : Bé à la suite d'un délire avec ma sœur on se disait qu'elle irait bien avec Kimahri. Le gros costaud et la jeune fille ! J'ai vu qu'il y avait des fics Auron/Rikku mais pas de ce couple là…

Rikku (innocente) : J'ai rien compris !

Auron : Je suis un Errant solitaire… Pas besoin de femme et encore moins d'une petite qui croit encore que les enfants naissent dans les choux et dans les roses…

Rikku : Mais non c'est la cigogne…

Kimahri : Kimahri ne pourra pas épouser Rikku il n'y a pas assez de huttes dans son village. Kimahri a déjà beaucoup de fiancées à épouser et il pense qu'une personne de plus créerait des problèmes.

Tidus : Qu'est-ce que tu dis ! Tu vas avoir un harem !

Kimahri : Beaucoup de guerriers Ronsos sont morts donc…

Tidus : Heureux veinard !… En tout cas l'auteur a des idées de couples très bizarres ! Cette interlude s'éternise, ça sert à quoi au fait ?

Arkel : A faire une petite présentation pour mettre les lecteurs en haleine ! Alors, est-ce que Shiva va accepter l'amour d'Ifrit ? Que de suspens !

Auron : L'interlude va durer plus longtemps que l'histoire principale j'ai l'impression. M'en vais boire un peu de whisky… écossais (ça change du saké !)

Arkel : Tu as raison mon cher Auron. Je clos cet interlude pour reprendre le cours de la 'vraie' histoire.

Les autres (soupir de soulagement) : Aaaaah !

**Fin du petit interlude complètement débile**

_-_Ifrit ! Tu te crois où ! Au cirque !

_-_Shiva, ma douce !

_-_Ah non commence pas hein !

Il eut ensuite un grand silence. Les autres Chimères avaient arrêté leur activité principale pour regarder Ifrit et Shiva. Les sœurs Magus avaient abandonné leur partie de rami, Bahamut avait décroisé ses augustes bras, Anima ne mordait plus ses chaînes, Valefore ne criait plus à cause du chien et Yojimbo n'aiguisait plus son sabre. Seul Ixion, qui s'était débarrassé de la Chimère de Feu de son dos, commençait à brouter l'herbe, mijotant déjà sa vengeance contre les Chocobos.

Ifrit enleva son masque de Zorro et eut un air penaud.

_-_Shiva, comment tu as fait pour me reconnaître… sans mon masque ?

_-_Y'a vraiment que des idiots pour ne pas voir que Zorro est don Diego, que Superman est Clark Kent, que Spiderman… bon là d'accord pas évident ! En tout cas je me demande bien pourquoi tu insistes autant ? Quand c'est fini c'est fini !

_-_Mais Shi-shi, pourquoi ?

La déesse de glace croisa les bras et lui adressa un regard furieux.

_-_Tu le sais bien ! Parce que tu es un gros macho Ifrit !

Les autres Chimères exclamèrent un grand 'oh' de surprise.

_-_Ben alors, t'es pas courtois avec les demoiselles , fit Anima en ricanant.

_-_Mais mais…, répèta Ifrit l'air abasourdi. C'est la meilleure ça ! Et qui c'est qui me demandait toujours des gils pour se payer une nouvelle robe !

_-_Elle te plaisait bien mes robes pourtant , le chambra la Chimère des glaces.

_-_Tu parles, c'est même pas des robes que tu portes. C'est tellement petit ! On a l'impression que tu es en survêtement et tout le monde peut te reluquer comme il veut. J'étais pas d'accord !

_-_Hum tu n'as pas vu les costumes de Final Fantasy X-2 tu serais surpris (légèrement fan-service) En tout cas, j'ai bien raison tu es un gros gros macho !

_-_Je suis pas macho ! Je suis viril ! C'est mon design c'est pas ma faute !

_-_Mouais rejette la faute sur les autres, c'est tout toi aussi !

_-_Ben alors tu m'aimes plus ?

_-_Non !

La plus jeune des sœurs Magus se mit à se moucher dans son mouchoir, à dire que cette histoire était très émouvante et qu'elle plaignait fortement Ifrit.

_-_Bon je crois que pour la cassette c'est fichu , grogna Anima.

_-_J'ai déjà trouvé la personne capable de me rendre heureuse , fit solennellement Shiva.

_-_Quoi , rugit Ifrit. C'est qui ce gars que je le déchiquette en morceaux !

Bahamut ravala péniblement sa salive. Il aimait bien Ifrit, même s'il le montrait pas toujours, et espérait que la personne dont parlait Shiva n'était pas lui. Il était vrai qu'il a longtemps il avait essayé de draguer Shiva lors d'un précédent épisode finalfantasien mais vu qu'il s'y était pris de manière très maladroite la Chimère des glaces semblait ne s'être aperçue de rien. Et puis il ne savait pas que pour faire plaisir à Shiva il fallait lui offrir un cornet de glace vanille/pistache… et non des fleurs !

_-_La seule personne capable de me rendre heureuse c'est… Yojimbo !

_-_Kwé , s'écria Ifrit se tordant sous la surprise.

_-_Surpris hein ? Yojimbo c'est l'homme idéal. Il est classe, il a de l'argent, il parle pas… et il a un chien tout à fait adorable !

_-_Mais t'es bête ou quoi ! Yojimbo est un radin ! Si tu crois qu'il va te filer des gils pour compléter ta garde-robe tu te mets le doigts dans l'œil !

Tout d'un coup dans un bruit de cape et un coup de vent faisant voler des fleurs de cerisiers apparut devant Ifrit la Chimère-samourai.

Puis un grand boum se fit entendre derrière eux. Une personne était tombée d'en haut et des fleurs de cerisiers virevoltées autour d'elle.

_-_Je crois que les effets spéciaux sont pas au top, chuchota Anima. Yojimbo a raté son entrée…

_-_Nanao-chan…, fit une voix d'en haut. Tu t'en plantée !

La fille qui était tombée se leva en tâtant son arrière train endolori et marmonnait des jurons dans sa barbe.

_-_C'est la dernière fois que je fais ça ! C'est vraiment pas drôle , s'écria t'elle contre l'auteur.

_-_Bon d'accord , clama l'auteur. Tu peux retourner dans le monde de Bleach !

_-_Merci beaucoup !

_-_Lovely Nanao-chan , continuait la voix en hauteur. Tu es si mignonne quand tu es en colère !

_-_Attendez un peu Capitaine , maugréa Nanao prête à exploser en attachant un câble à sa ceinture qui la remonta.

Toutes les Chimères avaient regardé la scène, une goutte de sueur derrière la tête, même Yojimbo.

_-_Je croyais qu'on avait dit plus de cross-over , ragea Ifrit. Bon bref tu as quelque chose à dire, samourai de mes deux !

_-_Hein ? Ah oui... Je suis depuis toujours la voie du sabre et je suis las de tout cela à présent , clama solennellement Yojimbo.

_-_C'est à dire !

_-_C'est à dire que je veux me reconvertir… Faire le samourai c'est dépassé maintenant et ça paye plus trop. Donc j'ai décidé de ranger Zanmato et de vivre une vie saine et calme.

_-_Tu veux rentrer dans les ordres !

_-_Non… Pendant tes années j'ai dédaigné les bonheurs terrestres et je veux remédier à cela…

_-_Je te coupe encore… MAIS T'ES DEBILE OU QUOI ! T'es une Chimère ! Parle pas comme si tu étais un humain, pauvre taré ! Et je peux savoir depuis quand tu as décidé ça !

_-_Depuis… cinq minutes !

_-_Mais je rêve ! Et je peux savoir en quoi Shiva est dans l'histoire ! Parce que j'imagine que puisque si tu es intervenu c'est que ça a un rapport !

_-_Euh bah euh…, bafouilla soudain Yojimbo tout rouge. Un regard a suffi pour comprendre qu'elle était d'accord avec moi pour…

_-_Pour quoi !

_-_Jiveuxmemarieretavoirdespititsamourais…, marmonna le samourai en tortillant les doigts.

_-_QUOI ! MAIS C'EST UN CAUCHEMAR !

_-_Ifrit , s'insurgea Shiva. Tu ne devrais pas le prendre de cette manière ! Pense à mon bonheur !

_-_Il est hors de question que je te laisse à un naze pareil !

_-_Si tu veux te battre en duel je t'attend , répondit Yojimbo en dégainant son sabre.

_-_Chouette de la baston , dit Anima en sautillant.

_-_Euh… Il y a un problème , fit soudain une voix derrière eux.

C'était Yuna et elle les regardait avec les yeux ronds.

_-_Mlle Yuna… Euh… Non tout va bien , bafouilla Ifrit. On se chambrait juste avec Yojimbo, on s'adoooooooore vous savez ?

_-_Ouais on s'amusait un peu , renchérit Anima. Tout le monde s'adooooore ! Pas de problème !

Et les Chimères se prirent dans les bras les unes des autres avec un sourire incroyablement niais.

_-_Oh j'ai eu peur , souffla l'Invoqueuse, soulagée. Je croyais que vous vous disputiez… Désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps à l'auberge. Mes amis nous attendent pour reprendre la route. On y va !

Les Chimères acquiescèrent. Alors Yuna sortit un objet de sa poche.

_-_Pokéball, go , cria t'elle en le lançant sur le sol.

Un éclair eut lieu et les Chimères disparurent à l'intérieur de la balle. Yuna la ramassa et rejoignit ses gardiens pour sortir de la plaine Félicité.

_-_Alors Yuna, elles se sont pas trop ennuyées tes Chimères , demanda Tidus.

_-_Oh non ! Elles sont sages et se sont bien amusées je crois !

_-_N'empêche, j'aurai bien aimé savoir ce qu'elles ont fait !

_-_Sûrement rien de bien intéressant , conclut Wakka en jouant avec son ballon de blitzball.

_-_En avant les gardiens, dit soudain Lulu. On a encore plein de boss à battre et de niveaux à monter ! Je vous signale qu'on en est qu'à la moitié du sphérier…

Et pendant que Tidus et Wakka traitaient Lulu de rabat-joie on pouvait entendre au loin dans la plaine Félicité…

_-_''Un, dos, tres, un paquito pa delante Maria''… Un your quelqu'un reconnaîtra mon art ! Vais m'inscrire à la Star Academy !

**The end** (et les Chocobos ont eu chaud sur ce coup-là) 

Dernier mot d'Arkel : Je suis un peu déçue de ce dernier chapitre. Je le trouve pas assez drôle par rapport aux autres. Oui oui c'est bien fini mais il se trouve que j'ai retrouvé un petit texte complètement débile que j'avais écrit il y a un moment sur FFX et je pense le mettre sur ce site prochainement. A plus !


End file.
